


Just Can't Get Enough

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, G - White Cortina, Madness, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars), Time Period: 1981-2006 (Life on Mars), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Sam remembers the first time he fell in love.





	Just Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: Sam/Mobile OTP4EVAR. I dunno...mobilephilia? XD

Written at Loz's suggestion of Sam/Mobile for the "First Kiss" fic meme that's been going around on LJ. Originally posted on my journal as part of that challenge, but reposted here on its own because the world can't possibly have enough Sam/Mobile fic. >3  


* * *

More than anything else, Sam remembers the first time he fell truly, madly, head-over-heels in love.

 

 

It was 2001, and he was seated in a smallish auditorium in Linz, Austria, where he'd gone on holiday with a girl he'd been seeing called Lauren. 

 

 

Lauren wasn't in the auditorium; she'd left a couple of days prior, after a particularly regrettable incident involving a lovely new white dress she'd gotten just for their trip and a misplaced slice of sachertorte. Declaring this to be the very last straw, Lauren had disappeared from Linz and indeed from Sam's life very shortly thereafter.

 

 

But that was OK. Sam had been looking forward to this event for months. Always a fan of modern technology, especially as regards music, he couldn't believe the advances mobile technology had been making. So when he got the invitation to attend **_Dialtones: A Telesymphony_** in Linz, he couldn't help himself. Immediately, he began to make plans. It was a good thing he was such a workaholic; all that accrued vacation time was a very nice thing to have on hand. 

 

 

So it was that Sam found himself sat in this auditorium, Handspring VisorPhone in hand, waiting for the show to start.

 

 

And so it was that Sam found out that all he'd believed about his beloved VisorPhone was a lie.

 

 

Sam hadn't known what to expect, but all around him, various phones started playing various bits in a veritable digital symphony.

 

 

Instantly, Sam was in love. He wasn't sure what he was listening to, exactly, but he knew he and his VisorPhone were excluded somehow---and he began to understand why he'd been asked, upon registering, what sort of phone he had. All around him, people with sleeker, newer, more advanced phones were playing those phones like finely tuned violins---or rather, the two gentlemen onstage were playing those phones as their owners looked on delightedly. And Sam and his VisorPhone were left completely out of the loop---the poor VisorPhone couldn't do ringtones, you see, apart from the meagre selection of eight with which it had shipped from the factory. 

 

 

After the performance, in the lobby, he'd asked (in halting, stuttered German) if he could please use someone's phone since he'd forgotten his at home. Instantly, he was surrounded with friendly Linzers proffering sleek new models for this poor, hapless tourist from all sides. Sam was overwhelmed, but instantly in love. The next generation had arrived, and he couldn't wait to go shopping tomorrow.

******

"That's got to be it. At last, I've found the key!" Sam was instantly wide awake in his flat in the Manchester of 1973. When he'd gone to sleep, he'd had no sense of purpose. His memory of that fateful concert in 2001, however, had brought things sharply into focus.

 

 

After that fateful trip to Linz in 2001, Sam had begun to do a lot of research on his beloved mobile technology and how it had evolved over time. Eventually, this meant he made the pilgrimage to see where it had all began: Motorola headquarters in Chicago. After much sweet-talking and thickly-plastered charm, Sam managed to view and even hold his own personal holy grail: the Motorola Dynatac 8000x. Quite heavy by today's standards, she nevertheless was beautiful for the sheer _potential_ she represented. When no-one was looking, Sam found himself overcome with sheer joy at holding her in his arms (quite literally; she _was_ rather large and bulky) at last, and he reverently laid a line of short, brief kisses down her length, starting from the tip of her antennae all the way down to her mouthpiece and slightly below. At last, happy and sated (for now), he boarded a plane back to Manchester and his life there. 

 

 

But now he was stuck in 1973, he realised what his mind must have done, and he realised what he needed to do.

 

 

He immediately planned out his itinerary for a short holiday in Chicago, wherein he was scheduled for a business luncheon with one Martin Cooper, who Sam had convinced to meet him by persuading Cooper that he was a long-lost relative with a personal interest in technology. 

 

 

He checked his calendar. Not much time left before that magical date: 3 April 1973. It was a good thing that, however he'd ended up here, he'd somehow ended up in _this particular year_. None of this would have been possible if, say, he'd ended up just a year prior. He smiled to himself a little as he packed his things and planned to make history.


End file.
